Death of a calm soul
by pichuplayer
Summary: when a certain someone is murdered its up to Pikachu Yoshi Bowser and Mario to uncover the truth. for MusicSymphony888's color contest
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my entry for the color contest I am Pichu player and let's begin**

 **Death of a calm soul**

 _It was a wild night and one green capped figure lay in bed awake, due to the storm he could not sleep and just listened to the rain hitting the windows. The storm must have been so loud that he didn't hear the door open and someone came in the green capped figure turned and stared the dark figure in the eye before leaping at him, but the figure was ready lifting a fist in to the other's ribcage shattering it the being yelped in pain before being sent flying into his drawers. He barely had time to recover before he was pinned the figure took an object out of his pocket and shoved down the others throat._

 _ **The next morning**_

"Luigi? Are you there?" A figure knocked at the door, this figure was a green reptile with boots and a saddle back, his name is Yoshi. Knocking on the door again Yoshi began to grow worried, it was breakfast and more notably Luigi's birthday, last year it had been ruined by Gannondorf who had insulted him so Yoshi wanted to make sure this year was good for him. "Hmm maybe he slept in?" Yoshi asked himself before putting his hand on the doorknob and opening the door, right then and there is when Yoshi screamed.

" _AHHHHH!"_ The noisy chatter had stopped upon hearing the sound, three characters ran to the source of the sound they were Bowser, Mario and Pikachu. Upon arriving the saw Yoshi cowering while Pikachu and Mario went to calm Yoshi Bowser saw Luigi's door opened and looked inside, it was there that Bowser saw a charred Luigi, dead. Eyes wide Bowser said "Yo Pika, Mario you _might_ want to have a look at this!" Mario and Pikachu rushed to him and saw the same thing "NOOO!" Mario cried and rushed to his brother "who and what did this?" he growled. "I-I know." All eyes turned to Yoshi who was still shuddering "a fire flower" "How do you know that?" Pikachu asked "In his arm is the stem of one" Yoshi replied. Bowser sighed and said "Well we might as well tell Master Hand about this." The others nodded when they were leaving Pikachu spoke "Guys" everyone turned to him "we should find out who did this…for Luigi" Pikachu said close to tears. The others nodded and went down, newly motivated, to find this killer. Before going Yoshi looked back into the room one last time before muttering "Rest in peace L….we salute you."

 **Yup this was the prologue don't worry there will be more but until then this Pichu player signing out now go beg Nintendo for another year of Luigi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after last chapter my reviews irl and in the comments were mixed but this is how it is so let's get on with the chapter**

 **Death of a calm soul ch.2: suspects and evidence**

 _Three weeks, three weeks_

Bowser walked through the backyard thinking of people who could have killed Luigi, Master hand had given them all a copy of a list of smashers that were suspects the listed name were as follows: _Mewtwo, Falcon, Jade (mii brawler) Marth, Ike, Bowser Jr., Lucario and Megaman._ Bowser sighed he kept looking at the list with one answer coming to his head every time "These are people who hated Luigi." Bowser nearly jumped out of his skin and looked into the direction of which the voice came from. It was Peach, Bowser sat there slack jawed before saying "How do know about this?" Peach smiled and said "How do you think?" Bowser blinked before muttering "Mario…ugh if this leaks out—. " At that moment Peach had strolled up and kissed Bowser, then saying "Don't worry Bowser you just leave that to me~." Bowser was shocked and his mind was racing so much he didn't even see Peach leave.

Yoshi paced around his room looking at the same list Bowser was, going through all the possible answers. At the point in time logic points to Falcon, Lucario, or Mewtwo but there was no connection. Then it hit him, without losing a second Yoshi ran out his dorm's door and to one of the suspects room's "Come on come on" He muttered "please still be there." He made it to the suspects' room and busted down the door only to see a horrific sight "Oh o-o-h my god…" he whispered before blacking out.

At this time Pikachu was in battle central about to fight Pit, he had seen him brag about his even matchup with him and wanted to put him in his place. Pikachu chuckled and muttered to Pichu who was beside him "This is going to be funny." "Do you think you should do this now?" Pichu asked "you still have to find _him_ " Pikachu nodded and said "I'll get back to work after plus this could help narrow it down if MH is wrong." Pichu sighed then nodded, Pikachu then walked up to a machine and teleported to the battlefield with Pit going shortly after. Pichu swore he could have heard someone say "Time to die _rat."_

 **Yup so that was chapter two I will be opening a poll later today (though I will not spoil of what though) and I assure you the choices and answer will be shocking XD …..Did nobody get that? Shocking? Pikachu? Nobody? But anyway see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone thanks for the support on the last few chapters now let's get started**

 **Death of a calm soul ch.3: one last time**

Pikachu was running he didn't know where or how long but somewhere he could leave this place. All the pain, suffering, death and above all else nightmares. This mansion was a curse with no way out he had to escape and run far away before _they_ caught up to him, he could hear them but he kept going desperate to leave this hell or end up like the others.

"PIKACHU!" A loud voice yelled "WAKE UP!" Pikachu woke with a start to see Bowser standing at his bedside "Dude you have to see this" Bowser said. Pikachu stood up and said "What is it I'm trying to—." Before Pikachu could finish Bowser picked him up and ran out of the room.

 **3 minutes later**

Bowser had reached his destination and put Pikachu down who looked at him and said "Peach's room?" "Look inside" said Bowser Pikachu walked in a nearly vomited. There was Peach's daughter, Maple laying on the floor dead beside her were Marth, Mewtwo and Zelda. ROB was investigating the site as Pikachu approached him and asked "What happened?!" ROB turned and said "They were killed, Yoshi found them but with this we found out who the killer _ **s**_ is with this information." Pikachu looked at the robot strangely "How?" "DNA my friend" ROB responded "Well who is it?!" Bowser interrupted. "You'll see tomorrow when we have the trial" Rob said then left. Bowser growled and ran after him Pikachu was about to give chase but stopped and turned to the 4 dead and prayed for them while thinking "Zelda thank you for always being there for me, Maple even if you were just born 3 weeks ago I wish you a good time in heaven, Marth as arrogant as you have been you never deserved this….and Mewtwo even if we hated each other you were always my serperior." After that Pikachu left oblivious to the fact that someone was watching him and felt the same way.

 **Lol so that's chapter 3 so for it being vague and short but I do like how it came out but who's the killer? Try and guess in the reviews and if you are right….well you'll see what will happen though I will give you guys a hint (because it's a huge cast): it is someone you wouldn't expect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody welcome to the finale of Death of a calm soul this one will have you on the edge of your seat trust me but now let's begin.**

 **Death of a Calm soul ch.4: Trial and surprise**

The halls of smash mansion were deserted, not a single sound was heard. Why? There is one room that is not used often one that has only been used once or twice it was the court room. Finally the time to reveal the killers had come but the smashers would walk out new people. Pikachu was in his seat, thinking the whole thing over why would they do this he thought what is their motive. Master hand was in the judges' seat murmuring to a nearby primid, who walked to the doors seconds later about 8 primids walked through the door with two figures being surrounded by them one figure was wearing black shoes, and a black tank top around his fist were two green boxing gloves, this figure was Little Mac. The second figure was wearing a blue shirt with red overalls atop his head was a red cap bearing an M. "MARIO?!" cried Pikachu "your one of the killers!" Master hand looked at Pikachu to the rest of the smashers and said "No Pikachu you're wrong." Bowser stared at him eyes widened "Wait you don't mean—""Yes Bowser" Master hand said "I do primids!" One of the dark soldiers lifted the hat off of "Mario's" head. The smashers gasped they realized that "Mario's" mustache was slightly bigger and that his baby blue eyes were lit with a bright green "LUIGI?!" The smashers said in unison. Luigi looked down in anger and smirked "You wanna know why?" "Tell us please!" Diddy Kong said. Luigi walked in front of everyone and began "It started with my supposed murder, it was all a lie I used a decoy Luigi that I had made prior, and then soon after I killed Mario and swapped clothes with him, next I planned with little Mac our next move and so it came about that Mac invited Peach, Maple and Zelda to Mewtwo's room and it is there where we both killed them but unfortunately a piece of evidence was left behind that led us to our doom, during the fight one of my gloves was blasted off by Mewtwo and some of the fabric was left behind and analyzed by ROB which finally lead us to where we are now. But of course we did we do such horrible crimes? Simple, to get revenge on them starting with Mario that ungrateful brother of mine was insulting me behind me back! Next Mewtwo and Zelda they both insulted and laughed at Daisy when she didn't win the ballot and finally Peach and Maple get this everybody Peach was supposed to be MY wife before Daisy but she cheated on me with Mario. So I joined Mac who also has a hatred towards these characters and killed them." With that Luigi took a deep breath and looked at the crowd they had mixed expressions some were sad, angry, betrayed and horrified. Luigi, satisfied with the reactions he had gotten said "Now let's play a different game." Then the lights turned off and multiple screams were heard, when the lights turned back on Luigi and Little Mac were gone…But so were 16 of the smashers.

 **To be continued?**

 **That's right everyone there will be a sequel in the future but it will NOT be part of my entry to the contest (Unless I'm forced to :/) so the questions still remain: Who was taken? Where were they taken? What are Luigi and Mac up too? And what kind of game is Luigi talking about its all up to you guys until next time this is Pichu player signing out!**


End file.
